What Mercer Needs
by SaxyGirl
Summary: Brynjolf's new recruit knows exactly what Mercer needs, whether he likes it or not.


_I decided I needed a little Mercer love. Er... literally._

 _Mercer, Brynjolf, etc. don't belong to me. All hail the mighty Bethesda!_

 _And yes. Rated adult. You've been warned._

 _llllllllll_

"I know what you need." The cool voice startled Mercer from his musings and he twisted on the stool to glance over his shoulder. He had slipped into the Ragged Flagon after the rest of the guild had departed for missions or retired for the night and he was hoping for a few drinks and some peace and quiet to contemplate and plan. It seemed that Brynjolf's new protégé was set out to disturb that. His gaze rolled over the Imperial woman's form; taking in her honey blonde hair that was down out of its normal braid, falling in soft curls to frame a tiny heart-shaped face and tumble over her shoulders and down her back. Her hazel colored eyes seemed to glow in the dim light and her lips were currently pulled up in a smirk. She had changed from her armor and was wearing a simple peasant dress and he had to admit it pushed her chest up nicely, displaying certain assets for his wandering eyes.

He turned away from her and back to the bar. "What I need is a few drinks and some quiet. Not that you would understand that," he shot back, voice a low growl in the silence of the Flagon.

"I understand far more than you realize, my Guildmaster." Her words were a breath across his ear and he had to suppress a shiver at her nearness; he had not even registered her moving across the room. He pulled the ale from his lips and set it down without taking a drink, unwilling to dull his senses any more than they apparently already were. He felt her slide closer to him, chest pressing lightly against his shoulders when she leaned towards his ear again. "I understand more than you do," she commented.

His hand shot out and before she could breathe he had her yanked around in front of him, legs and arms pinning her between him and the bar. "You understand nothing," he snarled.

Her eyes laughed at him and the smirk grew and she leaned forward, completely ignoring the fact that he was glaring at her threateningly. He was hard pressed to keep from looking down at the view her new position gave him of her breasts. "Are you so sure?" she asked.

He snorted and answered, "Very well, I will play along. What is it that I need?"

She grinned and the fingers of her left hand danced lightly across his knee. "Release," she purred.

His eyes widened minutely and he shoved her away. "Fuck off," he snarled.

"How long has it been, my Guildmaster," she cooed, dancing away when his hand flew in her direction again. "How long since a woman, willing or unwilling, has been beneath you, writhing in pleasure and pain as you had your way with her?"

He stood from the stool and spun on her, fury across his face. "That is _not_ your concern."

He tried to keep an eye on her but she slipped into the shadows quicker than he could watch, the alcohol having dulled his senses more than he realized. "Oh but it is my concern," she hummed from somewhere to his right. "You have been stressed, my Guildmaster, we have all noticed your late nights and lack of sleep. Your shorter than normal temper and the attitude you take with everybody." Her voice seemed to jump back and forth across the room and he turned his head in an effort to locate her. "We heard what happened with Maven," she added and he flinched.

Maven had scolded him like a child for what had happened with Goldenglow. The worst part was he could not even blame the annoying woman in the Flagon with him. It had been her job yes, but she was not to blame for the dragon that had dropped from the sky and lit the entire place on fire; hives, house, and all. Maven did not seem to care and laid the blame for the entire thing on his shoulders. If it were not for the fact the old bitch had the Dark Brotherhood on pay he would have taken out a contract against her.

"I have found," she was again behind him, voice ghosting across his neck, "that the best way to refocus is to find some release." He spun but she was already gone.

Growling in frustration he took a step forward, keeping his ears alert for any noise, any sound that would give her away. "You volunteering?" he rumbled and frowned when she giggled.

"Gods no," she laughed. "I was merely making an observation." Her voice came from his right, but he heard the soft whisper of cloth on floor to his left and his hand darted out, grasping cloth and flesh and he tugged her over in front of him, hands sliding to wrap tightly around her upper arms, holding her in place.

He smirked at her, a menacing expression that would make most people cower in fear. She raised an eyebrow at him in response. He leaned forward, using his nose to push her hair away from her neck and muttered, "You made the suggestion, you should provide the relief." His teeth sank into the flesh where her neck met her shoulder and he felt her shudder in his grasp.

"I think you should stick with your hand," she shot back and he bit down harder, nearly breaking the skin, and she inhaled sharply.

"I think you should learn your place and that you should respect your superiors, especially your Guildmaster," he snarled. He backed her against the bar again, pinning her there with the lower half of his body. One hand slid up into her golden locks and yanked her head back, exposing the pale column of her neck while the other pulled his dagger from its sheath and ran it delicately against her cleavage.

Her breathing sped up but her eyes met his defiantly and, damn her to Oblivion, she still had that smirk on her lips. He growled and with a flick of his wrist the bodice of her dress lay open, falling down slightly to reveal her unbound breasts. He put his dagger away and kept his hand in her hair as his free hand tugged apart her bodice, tearing it open to completely display her chest to him. He smirked at her before lowering his head, teeth and tongue attacking a nipple. He bit down slightly when he felt one of her hands slide against the back of his neck.

He paused and they stayed frozen for a few moments, her bent backwards over the bar, chest exposed for anybody to see, his hand tangled in her hair and his mouth on her breast; then her fingernails curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, scratching and tugging him closer still. He smirked around her nipple and gave it one last long suck before moving to pay homage to the other.

She kept one hand on the back of his head, the other sliding up his side to start undoing the buckles of his armor. He straightened up, breast sliding from his mouth with a pop, and sneered down at her. "Oh no, no more touching for you," he rumbled as he caught her hands and pulled them behind her back, holding them there while he ripped a length of cloth from the bodice of her dress. He tied it around her wrists deftly, just tight enough to be uncomfortable before one hand again curled into her hair. She stared up at him, lips twisted in her ever present smirk and he growled, yanking her face up to his. "Here you are, trussed up and at my mercy, tits on display for anybody to see, and still you smirk at me," he snarled. "Such insolence will not be tolerated."

"Does it upset you that I will not bend to your will like so many others have before, my Guildmaster?" she murmured in response.

His growl deepened and he slammed his lips to hers, teeth and tongue forcing her mouth open so he could plunge his tongue inside to ravage the soft cavern. His hand was tight on her waist, pulling her against him so that he could rub his straining cock against the supple flesh of her lower abdomen. He pulled away from her mouth and was thrilled to see that her eyes were half closed, pupils dilated from lust and breathing rapid and, even better, her mouth was hanging partially open, small gasps dripping from between her lips as he ground himself against her. The look only lasted a few moments and then the smirk was back and she was shifting, thrusting in time with him.

His grip in her hair tightened and he stepped back, hand flying to untie his pants and push them down enough to release him. Using the hand on her head he guided her onto her knees and shoved his cock in her face. "Open up," he commanded. An arched eyebrow was what he got as a response and he yanked harder on her hair, bending down to hiss in her face. "You will let me fuck that mouth of yours and you will _like it_ ," he hissed.

"As you wish, my Guildmaster," she retorted, mouth curling up in a snarky grin before she obediently opened her mouth for him. He groaned as he slid into her mouth, the warmth seeping around him. He pressed in until he bumped the back of her throat, then he made a slight adjustment in the way she held her head and he was sliding down her throat. He eased back out of her, the hand in her hair tightening and the other coming up to grip the edge of the bar to steady himself as he pressed back in. Gods but it had been a long time since he had bedded a woman and he was going to make this last and get as much out of her as he could.

"Suck," he ordered, eyes darting down her face. To his surprise she was looking up at him, eyes meeting his, and he would bet everything he owned that even with his dick sliding in her mouth she still managed to smirk at him before she began sucking in earnest, tongue lashing against his member as he pumped faster into her.

He groaned as he sped up and he wanted to close his eyes in ecstasy, savor the moment that much more, but her eyes were locked with his and he found that he could not break that connection between them. His fingers curled tight around the bar and into her hair as he thrust deep into her mouth, balls tightening as he came hard, eyes still staring into hers. She swallowed every drop and continued sucking as his cock softened and he finally pulled back, dragging it from between her lips.

She gave him a look, a knowing grin on her face. "Better?" she asked.

He gripped her around the shoulders and hauled her up, lifting her so that her feet barely touched the floor. "I am nowhere near done with you, you little slut and I swear that by the time I am finished, you will show me the respect I deserve." He carried her across the floor and turned her, shoving her face first onto one of the tables.

She grunted and twisted so that she could look at him from the side of her eyes. "Who do you swear to, my Guildmaster?" she asked, her tone of voice causing him to pause where he was yanking her skirt around her legs. He shoved one hand against her back and pressed her harder into the table as he finished ripping her skirt up.

"I swear to none by myself," he grunted as his fingers skimmed over her now bare flesh. He smirked when he saw that not only was she not wearing smalls, but she had also been enjoying their little encounter so far, if the moisture that was smeared across the tops of her thighs was any indication. "Dirty little whore," he murmured, "you love this, being dominated by me."

She said nothing, instead shifting and adjusting her stance slightly. He frowned and pushed her forward across the table, lifting her feet of the floor and removing what little leverage she had. She mewled under him and he allowed himself a grin before he leaned down, running his nose along the cleft of her ass, inhaling the musky scent of her and bringing a hand up to spread her open. "You should feel privileged," he hummed against her flesh, "not many women get to experience this from me."

Before she could respond he drove his tongue deep into her, eliciting a long and low groan from her. He slipped his tongue down brushing it lightly against her clit before moving it away to slide teasingly along her skin, tracing everywhere but the one spot he knew she wanted the most. He could feel her muscles quivering under his touch, tense as she tried to move her hips to increase the contact but was unable to in her current position.

He pulled his mouth away, lips trailing along the silky skin of her ass and one finger coming up to run tauntingly light against the warm velvet of her pussy. She whimpered at the lack of touch and he smiled cruelly as he nibbled on the flesh before him. "Something the matter?" he queried. She shifted under him, stretching and straining to try and increase the pressure but a hard bite to her skin stopped her movements.

"Please," she gasped out, barely loud enough to be heard.

"What was that?" he asked, shifting so that he was standing over her, chest pressed against her back and lips against her ear, fingers still lightly tracing her and his newly erect cock pushing against her leg.

"Please my Guildmaster," she panted. He smirked and increased the pressure from his fingers minutely, at the same time beginning to thrust against her, his member sliding nicely through the cleft of her ass.

"Please what?" he inquired.

She inhaled deeply and glared at him from the side of her eyes. He smirked, glad to see the tables turned on the sassy little tart. "Please my Guildmaster," she purred, voice still colored slightly with defiance, "fuck me."

He sneered at her. "I thought you would never ask." He pulled his fingers away and slammed into her, giving her no time to adjust as he set a brutal pace, hips moving with enough strength to rock the table. He reached out, one hand gripping the far edge of the table and the other her shoulder, holding her down, pressing her hard into the wooden surface as he took his pleasure. Moans and whimpers fell from her rose colored lips and he could feel her walls constrict as she neared her release.

He dipped his head down, nudging her hair away from the nape of her neck and teeth clamping down on the skin at the base of her hairline. He increased the pressure of his teeth as his hips sped up and she cried out beneath him, the walls of her pussy clamping tight around his cock as she came. He snarled and his hips thrust faster before he slammed hard into her when his orgasm ripped through him, seed spilling deep inside her.

He stayed bent over her for several moments, waiting for his heart to stop racing and his breathing to calm. It had been some time since he had experienced such a satisfying encounter with a woman. He slipped out of her and took his time tucking himself back in and fixing his armor while he left her laying on the table still tied up and looking a thorough mess.

He walked around the table and bent down to look her in the face. She wore a blissful look and peeked open one eye when she felt his presence. "I should leave you like that," he murmured, hand moving up to push her hair out of her face in a deceptively soft gesture. "Tied up with your ass in the air. I am sure that Dirge would appreciate it in the morning. And what would Brynjolf say?" he smirked and patted her cheek a little harder than necessary. "Lucky for you, I am feeling generous." He stood and pulled out his dagger, using it to cut the tie that held her arms behind her back.

She pushed herself up slowly, easing into a standing position and then shaking her arms to bring some life back into them. He watched with an amused expression as she took her time, stretching and twisting to work out some of the kinks she no doubt had from being tied up and bent over the table. She did not seem to mind the fact that the front of the top of her dress was in tatters, leaving her glorious chest on display. She pulled her hair back and tied it away from her face with the cloth he had used to tie her arms up and he snorted.

She glanced over at him and that same damn smirk painted its way across her lips, never mind the fact he had just had her begging for his touch a few minutes before. She sauntered up to him, hips rolling in a fashion that she should not be capable of considering how he hard he had just taken her. "Thank you, my Guildmaster," she murmured.

He raised both his eyebrows in shock. "For what?" he asked.

She stretched again and he could not keep from ogling in her breasts. "That glorious orgasm," she answered. "It was just what I needed before I head out to Honningbrew." She smirked again and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "And remember, you may have had me begging you to fuck me, but that does not change the fact that _I was right._ "

She was gone before he could fully process what she had said, the door to the Cistern slamming behind her. He snarled after her and reached up to run a hand through his hair. "Nocturnal's tits what have I gotten myself in to," he muttered and then stopped, blinking in surprise. It had been some time since he had spoken that Daedra's name and he frowned. Maybe the little Imperial was right; maybe he had been too stressed lately. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but his session with the blonde woman had greatly reduced his anxiety level. He felt more clearheaded and focused than he had in a long time.

As he made his way through the Cistern he could hear soft voices of what sounded like Brynjolf and his protégé talking. From the snippets he picked up it sounded like Brynjolf was trying to convince her to stay for a little longer and she was brushing him off. He made it a point not to look at either of them as he sat at the desk and retrieved the note that had been at Goldenglow, absently twirling his dagger in his hand as he read it again. He did allow a satisfied smirk to cross his lips at the sound of the back entrance sliding closed and Brynjolf's exasperated sigh.


End file.
